This invention relates to sports racquets used in playing tennis, squash, racquetball or badminton. It has prticular relationship to racquets constructed of materials other than wood, for example, materials of metal, graphite, fiberglass, or the like. Wood is a natural dampening material and when the frame of a racquet constructed of wood is struck by a ball or shuttlecock, the shock transmitted to the player and the vibration is minimal and the racquet has a desirable feel for the player. In the use of the tubular racquets, the shock and vibration is substantially more intense. The vibration is at higher frequencies in the audible range and can be heard by the player. In some cases the level of shock and vibration is so severe as to cause arm, elbow and shoulder discomfort to the player. It is an object of this invention to suppress the shock and vibration which occurs in use in play of a racquet whose frame and handle are of the above-described tubular type.
In accordance with the teachings of the prior art, attempts have been made to suppress the shock and vibration by connecting the center vertical strings near the handle by means of a washer or other plug. As used in this application, the expression "vertical strings" means the strings of a racquet which are parallel to the handle. The strings which interlace with the vertical strings are referred to in this application as "horizontal strings" or "cross strings". Typical plugs of this prior art type are sold by Donnay of West Lebanon, N.H., USA under the trademark "VIBRAZORB". As taught by Donnay's literature, the plugs may also be inserted between strings in other areas of the periphery of the face of the racquet than near the handle. The disadvantage of this prior art expedient is that during play, the plugs become dislodged by the impact of the ball on the strings. In addition, the plugs are not effective in suppressing shock and vibration.
It is an object of this invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art and to provide apparatus and a method for the suppression of shock and vibration in the use of a tubular racquet in play which apparatus in use shall not become dislodged from the racquet and which apparatus in use and which method in practice shall effectively suppress shock and vibration. It is also an object of this invention to provide a racquet of the tubular type in whose use in play shock and vibration shall be suppressed.